OneShot Galore
by MLPOCDarkMoon
Summary: Random one shots to get Story Ideas. Just random shippings
1. 1

Pinkie stared out the window of Sugarcube Corner. It was a Saturday, and a dreary one at that. She was in her room, watching the hands on the clock move at a snail's pace. The ticking became monotonous and eventually she tuned it out all together. There was no parties because there was not much food to waste.

She had ran out of her prescription, and now she felt so unhappy. What was she so upset about? She had friends, a family, and when the sun comes back she can plan as many parties as she could imagine. Pinkie Pie heaved heavily as tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto the sill.

Suddenly, a creak echoed through the room followed by hoovesteps. "Pinkie? Are you ok? You've been in here for almost a full day..." Twilight's voice echoed through the room.

Pinkie Pie flashed her one of her infamous smiles "I'm super-dee-dooper, Twilight" She chirped but her hair and eyes didn't match her enthusiasm. Her hair was dull and flat. Her normally bright blue eyes were now a dark haze of sadness.

Twilight walked over to her "There's no need to lie to a friend..." Twilight said. Pinkie looked at her to see a warm smile on her face. She sniffed before her body shook with sobs "I don't know why I'm so ungrateful for what I have. I'm just so unhappy" She cried. Twilight gently shh'd the mare as she ran her hand through her hair. She stayed with the mare as Pinkie sobbed all of her feelings into her chest.

Pinkie bit her lip wiping the tears and gave a small genuine smile. "Now that I feel ok, let me make you smile, Twilight." Twilight looked up slightly confused before the next thing she knew, Pinkie was climbing onto her. The pink mare wrapped her hooves around her and shoved her head into Twilight's neck.

Twilight let out a small squeak as she fell over onto the bed from the weight of the earth pony. Pinkie purred softly as her hair started to puff up a bit. Twilight's face burst into flames as she squirmed under the mare "Pinkie!- Mmmmphh" She was interrupted as a pair of bubblegum pink lips met her lavender ones.

She struggled as her mind melted into the foggy passion. Her lips were so soft and pump unlike anything she had ever felt. She gently prodded at the pink lips with her tongue before deepening the once innocent kiss into a passionate make out session.

Twilight pulled away gasping for air much to Pinkie's dismay. "Nobody's perfect, Pinkie" She gasped wisely "Don't pretend. Don't lie to us. Especially me..." She said before capturing her lips again. Pinkie nodded with a blush as she moved her lips against the lavender ones that she grew to love.

(Later that day)

"Nobody would expect this" Twilight informed the pink mare beside her as she played with the beautiful hot pink curls in her hooves. Pinkie snuggled closer in reply "We should have our 1 hour anniversary kiss now" She mumbled raising her head towards her. "Pinkie that's not how that works- Mmmmm" She purred as the pink mare once again silenced her.

"You talk too much" She giggled against Twilight's lips. Twilight's flushed "I'm just nervous" She replied quickly turning her head away. Pinkie smiled "Don't worry about it. I know Celestia will be proud of us and she'll bless our relationship, I promise" She explained. Twilight stared at the mare dumbfounded "How do you do that..." Pinkie gave her a confused look "Do what?"

 ** _Should I make this a story? ~ Author_**


	2. 2

Fluttershy hummed an upbeat tone as she watered the plants in her garden. She whimpered looking at the wilting flowers. "I guess i need to ask AppleJack how to keep them from wilting in the summer" She murmured to herself giving them a thorough watering.

Suddenly, a rainbow blur past through her vision and Rainbow Dash quickly replaced the flowers. Fluttershy let out a small squeak in surprise before falling over spilling water onto her butter cream fur.

Rainbow let out a small laugh "Sorry. I was just excited" She explained giving the mare a sheepish smile before holding out a hoof. Fluttershy grabbed the hoof eagerly as Rainbow pulled her to her haunches.

Fluttershy cleared her throat "Did you need anything, Rainbow Dash?" She asked. Rainbow smiled "Yea let's hang out" She suggested. Fluttershy blushed a bit "O-Ok..." She stuttered but mentally she was squealing. She's had a crush on Rainbow for a long time and now they were hanging out.

Rainbow smiled before leading her to a familiar cliff in the Everfree. "We are going flying" She declared. Fluttershy's heart pounded "I don't thin- Don't worry about a thing" Rainbow interrupted "I'll help you"

Fluttershy nodded hesitantly before flapping her tiny wings. Rainbow engulfed her hooves with her own guiding her into the sky. Fluttershy let out a squeal of excitement as a familiar heart pounding thrill ran through her.

Rainbow laughed a bit as she guided the mare further and further up until they could touch the clouds. Fluttershy let out a yelp of fear as the trill quickly fled her body "Too high, Rainbow!" She whimpered holding her. Rainbow smirked "Don't worry I'll won't let you go" She said in a low voice as they flew slowly through the clouds.

Fluttershy's heart beat could be heard in her ears and she held Rainbow Dash almost impossibly close. 'Isn't this the part of a romance where you kiss?' She thought to herself innocently as she stared at the dependable mare.

Fluttershy's face lit up at the thought of kissing her closest friend. Rainbow Dash stopped letting them float peacefully in the sky. "Hey Flutters are you alrigh- Mmmm!" Rainbow was silent as Fluttershy pressed her lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and kind showing her natural behind it.

Rainbow pushed the mare back in rage "WHAT THE BUCK, FLUTTERSHY!" She screamed making the smaller mare squeak in fear. Rainbow's eyes softened a bit as she saw her friend shaking with fear. "I don't know about you but I'm not that kind of mare... See ya around" She said quickly flying off.

Fluttershy quickly fluttered down to her home by the Everfree. Angel Bunny pat her back as the mare let out soft little whines of rejection. Suddenly, a paw gripped her shoulder "Fluttershy-" Discord was struck silent as the mare threw herself around her soaking his fur with tears.

He didn't say anything, mostly because he had nothing to say. He'd never been in this situation before and had a good outcome. He had no good advice to give. So the draconequus just let her cry on his chest until she had no more tears.

When Fluttershy finished, She gasped for breath laying on the soft fur that the draconequus provided. Her brain ached for more explanation but her heart knew she couldn't take it. For once, the mare was happy for the draconequus's silence as she recovered from her heartbreak.

Discord watched as the butter cream mare slept peacefully on his stomach. He ran his talon through her pink mane as he smiled happily. The warm feeling in his chest had left him in an abnormal peace.

"Sleep well, My dear Fluttershy" He whispered giving her a quick kiss. Her big blue eyes snapped open to catch his red eyes. "Flutter-" Fluttershy didn't give him any time to explain himself before she again closed the gap between them "Discord..." She answered hotly.

Discord blushed deeply "It's nothing... Oh look at the time, It's definitely time for fillies to be in bed" He said quickly teleporting away in a magical poof flustered. Fluttershy let out a small giggle as she trotted to her room "Goodnight, Discord" She said giving an oddly colored vase a kiss before going upstairs.

The vase quickly shook before it turned into Discord. "How did she know?" He asked the white rabbit next to him, Angel just shrugged.


End file.
